remind me to thank france later
by sumichan614
Summary: just a cheasy japan x reader story. read description at bottom for sequal details. raiting is curently K  but that will quickly change to M if i do a honeymoon chappy lol
1. Chapter 1

dear god, i can't beleive i'm about to write this. it's kind of a true story. i got this realy cool remote control car a few years back. it has headlights, a radio & even seatbelts! anyways, i made a japan mochi a few days ago and decided to put him in the car and drive it around for a while. anyways later i got tired and put the car on my lap. i toggled the radio and this beautiful french music came on. now the couch i was sitting on was faicing the window and it was about 10:15 ( so dark outside)  
>then this little diddy poped into my head. yes it IS a reader insert. i don't care if its not alowed, i'm doing it anyways.<p>IT'S MEGA CHEASY SO BE WARNED!<p>

for all those who don't know, japan's human name is Kiku honda.

i don't own hetalia.

-o-o-o-

a bright red 2 seated convertable with a tan leather intearior pulled up to an isolated cliff.

inside the car where 2 people. a male with short black hair and brown eyes wearing jeans and a white hoodie looking slightly nervous and a female with (insert hair colour and lenght) and (insert eye colour)  
>wearing a dark blue sweat jacket and a black skirt looking more relaxed then the male.<p>

"so kiku, why did you want to come here?" you asked as the cared pulled to a stop at the edge of the cliff, giving you both a beautiful veiw of the stars and moon.

"no reason (insert name), i just thought it would be a nice change of pace." he replied, not looking at you.

"ah, alright then." you said, slightly disapointed.

you and japan had been dating for quite a while. you loved eachother very much, but latly japan had been acting very strange. he seemed much moer jittery than usual, witch was surprising because japan was a very calm person.  
>he had also been avoiding eye contact with you, and well, you in general. you were happy when he asked you out tonight but he didn't seem to be all that into it.<p>

after a few moments of akward scilence, you decided to turn the raidio on. your ears were greeted with a smooth french voice and a piano symphony that only austria could match.

you momentairily glanced at japan, noticing he seemed to be at war with himself. the music sounded like somthing that would be played for slow dancing couples so you got an idea.

you opened the car door ( japan didn't notice because he was still arguing with himself) got out, walked around the back to his side of the car and knocked on the door.  
>japan looked up at you and you outstreched your hand and said "may i have this dance?"<p>

japan smiled with a slight chuckle and got out of the car. you two slow danced for the rest of the song and a few after that, having small conversations about random things

around the fourth song japan pulled you closer and said " (name) you know i love you right?"

this question surprised you a little. of course you know! you love him just as much!

not showing your surprise you answered "of coures i do. i hope you know how much i love you to." you replied.

"of course i do. thats why..." the music seemed to slow down, and from the little french you picked up from hanging around canada, the man on the raidio was singing somthing about love.

japan got down on one knee and pulled a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"(first name last name), will you marry me?" japan said. you could feen tears of joy welling up in the corners of your eyes.

it all made sense now. the jittery-ness, the avoiding. it was all leading up to this. you put your hands on your face, covering your mouth and the tip of your nose.

you looked down at japan and noticed the look of hope and anxiousness in his eyes.

nodding your head, you finaly managed to choke yout "y-yes."

the look of happiness and releif on his face was reflected ten-fold in his eyes

he removed your dominant hand from your face, sipped the ring on your finger and stood up.

once he was on his feet he kissed you pasionatly. you snaked your arms around his neck to deepen the kiss.

after a few minutes of frenching it up, you broke apart and drove home.

meenwhile, behind a bush, four other asian countrys were watching the event that just happened.

" you owe me five bucks aru" china said to korea.

" i never got to calim (name's) breasts da zee..." said korea in a disapointed tone while hong kong looked at him with disgust.

meenwhile taiwon was fist pumping and yelling "WOOHOO! SISTER-IN-LAW!"

-o-o-o-

IF I GET 3 STORY ALERTS AND 2 REVEIWS SAYING THEY WANT A SEQUAL I WILL DO ONE. IT WILL BE UPLAODED TO THIS STORY.

dear god while writing this, the music that was playing before changed, and it sounded like 3 minutes of trying to uncloge a trunpet. and whtn i wrote the line "the look of happiness and releif on his face was reflected ten-fold in his eyes" i could just imagine japan kicking open a bathroom door with a rolled up newspaper under his arm while a foul stench poured ou from the bathroom behind him, if ya catch my drift.

reveiw plz! 


	2. an

**Yeah, I'm sorry this isn't a chapter guys, but I think you deserve an update. Well….where should I start? ….the beginning I guess….well, I'm actually moving right now, and it's pretty far from where I live now so I'm not going to get to go to the highschool I wanted to go to with all my friends. 2 of my other friends tried to commit suicide, and it feels like my fault because I didn't notice anything. I found out that for 6 years, my mom's ex boyfriend was just using us for money, and worst of all, _my_ depression is returning. I hope to have this all straightened out by the end of November or so and hopefully give you guys an !**


End file.
